Inuyasha truth or dare!
by Arrow's fears
Summary: this is how we play truth or dare Inuyasha style!. submit your truths and dares!
1. Chapter 1

hiiiiiiiiii there everyone I present to u my new storyy! _

"Ughhhh! where the fudge are they?" Arrow's fears asks " Calm down.. there on their way" the crew says

"Cant't take it!" snap! . theyre here in an instant

"Hey whaddya know were here!" says Miruko inching forward to Arrow's fears .

"Stop or I'll promise to kill you in this story" says Arrow's fears Miruko cringes in fear

"w-well how can you do that?" he asks

"well I'm the author whaddya expect?" Arrows fears says

DING DONG

"come in!" I say opening the door

"and now audience i present to you the people I Don't care about ! Kikyo, Naraku and Koga!"

Ding DONG

"ughhh who is it?" Arrow's fears opens the door

"and now i present you some people I care about a little! Fluffy boy ,Kagura , Rin and Kanna!" I yell

"SHUTT UPP YOU HUMAN OR I SWEAR I'LL CRUSH YOUR SOUL YOU IDIOTTT!" Kanna yells

"wow.." who knew you had it inside Kanna says Arrow's fears

"no kidding" says Kagome

"ok.. now that's taken care of" Snap! crew workers present a big light that says InuYasha truth or Dare!

"woww.. who knew Inuyasha was famous " says Sango

"Ohh please I have more" Sesshomaru rolls his eyes

" hah but were in MY show! and you don't even have 1!" says Inuyasha

"hah I have my own it's called Fashion With Sesshomaru LOSER" says Sesshomaru

"Okie dokey then let the game begin!"

PLS SEND YOUR TRUTH OR DARES OR THIS STORY WONT CONTINUE KEEP THIS RATED K+ ! 


	2. Chapter 2

oh my gosh I am very sorry I had school work and very busy ever since June came Starting of school I was sooo Busy also next next week We have the exams.  
-

As the group sat down 'DING DONG'

"arghh who is it?" Arrow's fears asked opening the door it was Jakotsu.

"ISSS INUYASHAAA BABBYYY HEREEE?" Jakotsu asked in a sing song voice.

inuyasha went to the door and slammed it shut " NO" he said as he marched back angrily.

"well then I'll be stalking honey!" Jakotsu creepily says behind the door.

"eghh!" says a creeped out Inuyasha

"ahahahha a stalker!" Kagome , Koga and Sesshomaru laugh

"stop it guys let's start this" Arrow's fears says , As she opens the first Dare she smiles evilly at Inuyasha

"wha- what?" he says slowly

"well the first dare ... XD' fever girl 8/4/13 . chapter 1 I dare you (Arrow's fears) to kidnap your fav Inuyasha character is that" Arrow's fears says

"YOU WHA?- what will you do with them?" Inuyasha asks hiding behind Miruko

"well well I am ver honored to be your favorite character!" Miruko says reaching out his hand behind

"YOU BAKA!" Arrow's fears screams as Miruko gets a very hard kick.

"aww" he twitches

"excuse me I am going to the cr" Arrow's fears says

"what's wrong with her?" says Kagura

"dunno" replies Sesshomaru

suddenley someone appears and steals Inuyasha the group looked back at Inuyashas place he was missing!

SOMEWHERE DARK NOONE KNOWS

"what are you doing? ahhhhh! I can't see IM FUDGING BLIND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Inuyasha then whimpers

"boo!" Arrow's fears says opening a flashlight under her face

"ahhh! AH GHOST THAT LOOKS WAY WORSE THAN NARAKU AND KIKYO!" he then freaks out and passes out..

10 SECONDS LATER

"ahhh I can see and OH MY GOSH DON't TELL ME I'M IN HEAVEN?"

" no! Your still here I did the dare so give me all your COOKEHS ( cookies) " arrow';ws fears demands

"fine fine whatever bossy.." Inuyasha mumbles as he gives all his Oreo's (not mine)

"yay! you can now go back! thank you" arrow's fears smiles as Inuyashas seat began to crumble and he falls back on stage

"ah!" Inuyasha yelled with a loud thump!

"hey Inuyasha where have you been?" asks Sango

"dunno.." he replies

As Arrow's fears came back

"next dare shall we?" everyone had scared and nervous faces

hetaliafan98 Ooooo I dare Sesshomaru to let everyone mess with his fluffy tail

Everyone smiles evilly at Sesshomaru

"hihihihihihi" we all say

2 HOURS LATER

Sesshomaru's tail had candy sticking out of it some goo and other stuff and bite marks

"NUUUU MY PRECIOUS FLUFFY TAIL!" he yells in agony and sorrow

everyone laughs.

" OK uNTIL NEXT TIME SEE YAH! TOM OR ANY TIME THIS WEEK" arrow's fears says ast the tv blacks out

_  
HEWWO HOPE U LIKE IT OTHER TRUTHS AND DARES FOR TOM PLEASE PUT TRUTHS AND DARES AT PM NOT REVIEW 


End file.
